Ludmila Lourie
| Casualname = Mira | Age = 16 | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Light Blue | Eyecolor= Blue | Birthplace= Olmutz, Zhcted | Status=Alive | Weapon= Lavias | Element= Ice | Territory= Olmutz | Occupation= Lord of Olmutz Commander of the Silver Meteor Army | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Olmutz | Army= Olmutz Army Silver Meteor Army(Defense Officer) | Kingdom= Zhcted }} Ludmira Lurie (リュドミラ.ルリエ) is one a female protagonist Madan no Ou no Vanadis series and one of the main Vanadis in the story. Formerly antagonistic rival against her fellow Vanadis, Ellenora Viltara and the Earl of Alsace, Tigrevrumud Vorn, Mira used to be one of Felix Aaron Thenardier's ally Thenardier side due to her family illustrious 18 years of relationship with Thenadier's own, and she often argue with Ellen every time they meet each other. It is until Tigre's rescue from the unknown assassin had changed her heart which she found Tigre's sincerity and valor had made him an ally to the Silver Wind Vanadis and since then, Mira had became both Ellen and Tigre's ally through the series. Character Infomation Appearance Mira appeared to has short light blue hair and blue eyes. She is also wear a hair clip around her hair and a white ribbon on her rear hair. Shorter than Ellen is height, Mira also tended to have slender body figure and moderate bust size, which she found it bothersome as her bust size and short figure(not shorter than Olga) often became a tease subject from any of her rivals, especially Ellen who insult her as "potato". On her clothing and amour, Mira is often seen to wear her signature ribbon, has a unique regal dress which is exclusive for her. Mira's regal uniform usually cover her upper body except her belly button, while her skirt is semi-transparent which seen through her butt. She is also wears the shoes which prevent her from sliding from the thin ice. Personality As the part of the legacy of the prideful Vanadis family, Mira is usually prided herself as one of the finest and often show off her status to anyone. Thanks to her past family's strict education and early training, Mira often use intelligence and refinery to solve her problems as she sees that violence is only be done by the unwashed savages. It is because of her high pedigree family status, Mira's strict discipline and refine mannerism can be so extreme that she considered both mannerism and etiquette as the foundation to most, if not one of the Vanadis attributes in the society level. Because of this, Mira tend to socialized only with regal peers and looked down on anything that is deemed common. She is also tend to be emotionless as she claimed that it is a weakness to such proud Vanadis such as she. Due to that iron principle, Mira maintained her composure even in sticky situation while being merciless to her enemy. Behind her arrogant and head strong personality, Mira is actually sensitive towards to any emotions. It is due to her heavy responsibility as a Vanadis since her youth, Mira tend to put emotion aside even towards she herself didn't like. Because of that, Mira didn't express her own honest feeling clearly. Her strong sense of duty would also made her confused as if she didn't know if her emotions would still got the better of her own judgement until Tigre's rescue changed her drastically (though due to her pride, she didn't admit such emotions). Among these emotions, Mira is easily prone to jealously and anger should any girls (especially Ellen) comes too close to Tigre and tend to fight any of her rivals off. History Born under the bloodline of the past Vanadis nobility, Mira was the chosen one after her mother passed away. Under the pressure of the prestigious family blood line, Mira received an excel education, including regal mannerism and etiquette, while trained to yield a spear during the age of 14. Her training has finally comes to fruition as her position has finally recognized. As the warlord of Olmutz, Mira has confronted all kinds of stress to main her family prestige and duty, including maintaining her family's 18 years of regal partnership with Thenadier Family; even though Mira herself dislike Thenadier. In her youth, Mira also has a ill relationship with Ellen, as in the generations before them they're families had a very old feud with each other. Their heated arguments could be only solved by her fellow Vanadis and once mediator, Alexandra Alshavin. Even with Sasha's advice to keep the friendship, Mira refuses to compromise with Ellen as she believed that Ellen's background didn't fit her as the Vanadis in Zhcted. Plot Persuade The Frost Mind Vanadis to Break Down Thenardier The news about Tigre's rescue for Alsace has gotten Mira's attention and agreed to be Thenadier's ally to defeat both Ellen and Tigre. While return to Zhcted, she meet Ellen in the Royal Court and have a heated argument with her, until her another fellow Vanadis, Sophia Obertas, came to stop them. Just as Ellen about to talked about some issues, Mira would asked more about Tigre while ended up received a rude answer from Ellen; which left Mira to a unfriendly sympathy to meet such Vanadis like Ellen, claimed that Ellen's rude attitude would detained the Vanadis's prestigious name. Arrived to the Kikimora Mansion in the Vosyes Mountains, Mira angrily barged into the mansion after had enough of Ellen's ill commentary about her. As Mira arrogantly introduced her name to Tigre while sensed Ellen's hostility, Mira continued trade insults with Ellen until Tigre intervened by introducing himself to end their argument (thought it doesn't stopped Ellen to convinced Tigre to keep her away though). Intrigued over Tigre's calm attitude, Mira told Tigre and Ellen that she has "business" with him ans she was invited to the Rodnick hot spring by Ellen. Prior the journey to the hot springs, Mira tend to ask Tigre's reason to fight Thenardier as she assume if Tigre has an ambition of his own, which quickly remained silent emotionless after didn't find Tigre's answers about his motive. She is further surprised over Tigre's remained composure even with her serious tone and immediately apologized over her previous rude manner. When Tigre asked about the amour on these assassins, Mira remained silent. During the hot spring bath, Tigre accidently met Mira. This incident had steepen Mira's skepticism about Tigre as she still angry to both Tigre and Ellen (Though Ellen was the source of the problem). During their exit from Rodnick, Mira and the gang were ambush by a group of assassins while on their way home. After analyzing one of the corpse, Miro would recognized his the Seven Chain Assassins. Mira would continued to slay , until Rim is bitten by a poisonous snake. To worsen their position, Ellen trembled over Rim's condition that left Tigre immediately suck the venom out from Rim's body, while they are in vulnerable position with more assassin surrounded them. In their sitting duck position, The Frost Mind Vanadis reluctantly saved the ambush and mercilessly kill them with her powers. After her rescue, Mira would see Ellen in disappointment as she mocked Ellen that her emotions over her subordinate life than her own has shamed the pride of a Vanadis. Before she could left, Mira was received gratitude from Tigre for saving him, Rim and Ellen left, which left her speechless, and left to Olmutz. Several days after the incident, Mira received the order from Thenadier marched her own 2000 troops to attack Leitmeritz while Ellen troops advances to Brune. While planed to siege Leitmeritz, Mira is also received 2 letters from Leitmeritz to retreat, which she immediately turned down. In the same time, she also heard the news of Ellen's own 3000, including Tigre at her side, preparing a counterattack to prevent the siege. Even with her general's concerns, Mira remained composed and insisted the siege goes on. Despite the difference army strength, neither Ellen nor Mira's troop backed down from each other until both sides suffered heavily casualties; seemly forcing her mysteriously retreat within the Burkina Plains. To ease herself from stress, Mira went to the snowy woods for hunting. She is then met an unknown hunter known as Urz (Tigre in disguise), and asked over his arrow shot. Initially disbelief his skills, Mira soon astonished over the far distant arrow shot and invited him into her red tea break. During the chat, Mira tends to invite "Urz" to joins her army while wishes to see his real face, only to be turned down by Tigre due to "other circumstances". Though disappointed, Mira would then tell her story to "Urz" and guide him to the Olmutz Castle, seemly without her suspicions over his appearance. As the Silver Meteor Army finally breached into Olmutz without any casualties advance, Mira is confronts Ella in the battlefield herself, while tend to defeat the Silver Wind Vanadis with her skills. Although Ellen initially upperhand, Mira's tough resolution.. In their exhaustion, Mira sensed an incoming assassin try to eliminate Ellen and decided to rescue her, only to met a familiar arrow shot that saved her from afar. Learned that the familiar arrow shot was from Tigre, Mira angrily slapped Tigre's face as she scold him about his lie about his identity. Mira then asked Tigre why did he and Ellen go so far to earn her affiliation, she learns that Tigre did so for the people of Alsace and began to blushed as Tigre's gratitude for saving Ellen from the assassin; prompted Mira embarrassed further and she yelled to both Tigre and Ellen that she didn't need their gratitude. Impressed over his sincere reply, Mira would announced her position as a neutral party while became Tigre's temporary ally in the progress. Mouzinel Invasion Mira appears as Tigre's aid to repel an overwhelming Mouzinel Army from it's invasion against Brune, despite he is now declared as "traitor". Vorn-Thenardier Campaign & Victory Main Article:Vorn-Thenardier Arc Mira would continued her service to assist Tigre during the battle during the Vorn-Thenardier Campaign. During the banquet in Brune after Tigre's successfully ended the Brune Civil War, Mira is among the three Vanadis to congratulate his glorious achievements and when Sophie hugged Tigre into her arms with her breast pressed Tigre's face, Mira and Ellen would shocked while fume in anger and jealousy; which almost prompted both she and Ellen to think that the Gentle Light Vanadis could be their next rival for Tigre. Category:Zhcted Army Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Silver Meteor Army Category:Olmutz Resident Category:Commander Category:Zhcted Powers and abilities Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) & Dragonic Skills (Veda) Mira's main primary weapon is her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) which is yield by the Vanadis before her, Lavias. Though Ellen is proficient in all weaponry and archery(skills same as Tigre), Mira tends to favor her Frozen Spear since defense is a strong offense for Mira. Mira's Vanadis powers are based on ice. Being a tactician of all Vanadis, Mira favors defense so the ice shield would fend her off from any trouble. Her ice shield is so strong that even the sharpest spear wouldn't able to penetrate into it. Aside from that, she can also change the weather of the surrounding area to that of winter of variable severity, which reduces accuracy, causes freezing thus lowering enemy morale for those who are unprepared for winter combat or even those who are prepared can't stand it if she goes full force and turns a light snow into something more unbearable, and increases camouflage, which Tigre finds useful in his battle with the Muozinel Army. Other than a strong defense, Mira would also summon ice shards that it so sharp it can cut through flesh. * -Mira would summon ice shields capable of protecting her, and nearby allies from harm, or turn the shield into splinters of ice capable of impaling through flesh without any warning. *Mira can configure the battlefield to the favor of her army by changing it to winter, which is Olmutz usual weather as their armies are trained to fight in it. Trivia *Mira is one of the few Vanadis who had a single nickname, along with Sophie, Valentina & Olga. *Like Ellen and other Vanadis, Mira is seemly attracted by Tigre's sleeping face as she found it cute while temped to hug him like a pillow in his sleep. *The reason of ill rivalry between Mira and Ellen is because both Vanadis from Olmutz and Leitmeritz before them didn't get along and often waged war on each other. It is until Tigre's appearance changed both Vanadis life, which had breaking the long feud between the Vanadis family. *The Lurie Family had been the bloodline of the Vanadis ruling over Olmutz and due to that bloodline, Mira is proud over her ancestors achievement which led her arrogance and narrow minded towards any thing beyond Zhcted. Category:Zhcted Army Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Silver Meteor Army Category:Olmutz Resident Category:Commander Category:Zhcted